westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune conjunction Venus
This conjunction of Neptune and Venus indicates that there is likely to be a high degree of idealisation in the spheres of romantic relationships, images of 'perfect lovers and partners' emanating from an overshadowing by either the anima (if male) or the animus (if female) inner patterns arising from the unconscious mind. When evoked by powerful emotions of love, lust, passion and attraction to another person, these images of perfection are projected onto the loved one, forming a glamour which is quite bewitching - until frail human nature eventually reasserts its presence and the image collapses through a phase of disillusionment, when the lovers fail to conform to that pattern of perfection which has been superimposed upon them. Essentially, you'll have a simple, trusting attitude, which can become unwisely gullible at times, resulting in consequences of deception and exploitations. This emotional sensitivity makes you extremely vulnerable, and is often the source of difficulties in your personal and intimate relationships. You hate confrontation, tending to be more passive and giving, and will shy away from any emotional aggression and insensitivity shown by anyone. Part of your ideal relationship includes refined culture, art, music and literature as common interests or personal talents, and where the concepts and environments of harmony and beauty predominate in a peaceful and tranquil lifestyle. You have an appreciation of the more subtle delights of life, with a sensitive and perceptive aesthetic sense, and your standards of partner and lifestyle will be quite high and demanding. There will be an active and vivid imagination at play, looking to see or create harmony and beauty, perhaps reflecting in an artistic manner contemporary fashions in art, music, literature, fashion and culture. Your heart will be soft and tender, and often that sensitivity will be unsuitable for many of the more jarring and discordant environments of the modern world; you will hate having to rush around jostling in large groups of people. You prefer those sophisticated cultural scenes, with perhaps a small grouping of successful and intelligent people. Being delicate in the modern wold which is swept by powerful collective changes can be a disturbing sensitivity.This is why you often wear those rose-coloured glases, so that the stark reality and grim harshness of certain aspects is not clearly perceived or is kept at a distance. You can't avoid the wholeness of the world, and such abrasive experiences often stimulate disturbances in your life, as if trying to force you to look at them without distortion. This tendency continues into evaluating others in a realistic manner, especially when projections are evoked; often you are disappointed when their true natures are revealed. You can be too impressionable at times, especially through that emotional empathy with others, and can revert back into being an impractical, idealistic and ineffectual dreamer if clarity and focus are lacking. You may need to learn to stand on your own feet, and be less reliant on others. Some can succeed in expressing degrees of universal love, healing through their spiritual understanding and acceptance of others; but in treading this path, there is also the crucifixion of the heart, and a willingness to share in the world's suffering.